Oscuridad
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La Oscuridad nos da miedo, pero a la vez, intentamos saber el por qué de nuestros temores. Aviso de Loudcest.


**Oscuridad:** **Hola, ¿cómo están todos?, espero que bien, bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo y pequeño One-Shot de The Loud House, esta vez involucra a la pareja Lincoln-Lucy, la cual vivirá una experiencia en un hospital, donde Lincoln se encuentra hospitalizado y en el que ambos descubrirán sus más profundos temores, a pesar de que la gótica no sienta el terror y esté unido al mismo, una rara experiencia los llevará a estar juntos y a enfrentar a dicho temor.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon, solo busco entretener.**

* * *

Eran las 19:30 PM y el Sol estaba ocultándose en Royal Woods, sobre el Hospital General, el cual estaba ubicado en el Centro de la Ciudad, allí se encontraba aquel joven de cabellos blancos, Lincoln Loud se estaba recuperando de un accidente que había tenido en su casa, cuando sin querer, tropezó con la pelota de Lynn, la cual estaba en el borde de las escaleras, ya que él estaba llevando varios cómics en sus manos, listos para leerlos en el salón principal de la casa, como siempre, sin embargo, esa vez, no se percató del peligro de aquel objeto y terminó tropezando, cayendo por las escaleras y quebrándose su brazo izquierdo, cosa que llevó a que terminara internado en el hospital por varias semanas, ya que había sido una fractura bastante seria y que necesitaba reposo por un tiempo.

Había recibido las visitas de sus hermanas, en especial de Lynn, la cual estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho de cabellos blancos y le deseó suerte en su recuperación, también lo visitó Clyde junto con sus padres, los Señores McBride, quienes le trajeron flores, hasta fue Bobby con Ronnie Anne.

Sin embargo, aunque pareciera ser alegre de que lo visitaran y demás durante el día, hacia la noche todo cambiaba, cuando terminaba el horario de visitas y empezaba la guardia, el piso donde él estaba, el quinto, resultaba ser bastante aterrador, en especial con los pasillos solitarios y cuando veía pasar a las enfermeras y a los doctores, se alegraba de que estuvieran allí, pero cuando bajaban, todo quedaba solitario.

¿A qué le tenía miedo?. Era un simple hospital, no estaba en medio de un manicomio donde podía salirse algún paciente desquiciado y quisiera atacarlo, aunque entendía que ya tenía 11 años, aún no paraba de pensar en todos los programas que había visto en la televisión sobre los Cazafantasmas que visitaban casas, mansiones y hospitales abandonados, donde tenían encuentros con seres del más allá, los cuales eran aterradores.

Pronto, sus padres estaban por irse, sin embargo alguien debería quedarse con él esa noche, Lincoln se sintió a gusto de poder pasar aquellos momentos con alguna de sus hermanas, así no tendría miedo de lo que vendría.

\- Yo me quedaré. Dijo Lucy, quien apareció de sorpresa, con su tono de voz frío y apagado, asustando a sus padres.

Por un momento, los Señores Loud pensaron que no sería bueno que ella se quedara, ella era menor pero aún así, logró que la dejaran permanecer al lado de Lincoln, además de que el hospital le daba una buena sensación, un aura de inspiración para sus poesías.

\- ¿Estás segura, Lucy?. Preguntó la Señorita Rita.

\- Sí, además, Lincoln se va a sentir solo si no está una de nosotras. Alegó la gótica.

Su padre, el Señor Lynn, pensaba distinto, le preocupaba que una de sus hijas se quedara allí, pero viendo la Naturaleza de Lucy, ella simplemente permanecía tranquila y sin temor a lo que había, además, esto era un hospital, no un Cementerio.

\- Bien, pasaremos por ti mañana. Cuida bien a tu hermano. Aceptó finalmente el castaño con dejar que se quedara.

\- Lo prometo. Juró la gótica y de ahí le dieron un beso de despedida, quedándose finalmente ella con Lincoln.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Royal Woods, Lucy estaba con Lincoln, haciéndole compañía al muchacho, quien la tenía a ella de su lado, sentada a su lado, mientras que cenaba con ella lo que les habían traído las enfermeras, afuera podía sentirse la lluvia que caía de forma tranquila, algún que otro trueno que iluminaba los Cielos y la calma de las calles, sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de Lincoln, mientras que levantaba la vista, observaba aquellos pasillos largos, iluminados pero vacíos, aterradores, ¿podía aparecer algún fantasma o monstruo que los atacara?.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lincoln?. Preguntó Lucy.

\- Lucy, ¿cómo?. Sí, estoy...- Pero en aquellos momentos, para mala suerte, un misterioso apagón sumió a todo el Hospital General de Royal Woods en la oscuridad más profunda y aterradora.

El albino sintió miedo, temor, quería gritar, quería tratar de buscar alguna fuente de luz que lo protegiera, que lo sacara de esas penumbras aterradoras, quería tomar su celular y así poder protegerse o activar la luz de emergencia que tenía el hospital, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, ya que algo lo inmovilizó.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes nada de qué temer, Lincoln. Dijo Lucy, quien se veía casi como un Fantasma en la Oscuridad.

\- Lucy, quiero irme, quiero salir de aquí. Pidió el chico, estando muy asustado y pálido, pero en aquellos momentos, la gótica le tomó de las manos con fuerza.

\- No tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada, solo es una interrupción de energía, tranquilo, ¿sí?. Respira, ¿sí?, solo respira tranquilo.- Llevó la chica tranquilidad a su hermano.

Lincoln le estaba haciendo caso, pero aún le costaba, era de terror, podía sentir que su mente le jugaba trucos sucios, tramposos, que se dejara caer, que colapsara ante el terror y la desesperación, podía mirar hacia todas partes y juraba ver fantasmas en todo el sitio, sin embargo, Lucy estaba de lo más tranquila, sin ningún problema, no estaba asustada, ya que estaba relacionada con todo el Mundo Paranormal, con los Fantasmas, las Brujas, espíritus vengativos y demás, todo era simplemente un juego para ella. Mejor dicho, estaba feliz, estaba rodeada de su amada Oscuridad, como los Vampiros y Lincoln iba a ser "bautizado" dentro de ese Mundo de Terror.

\- Lucy...¿Qué es esto?.- Quiso saber el peli blanco, hallándose preso del pánico.

\- Shh, no temas que yo estoy aquí, tranquilo, ¿tienes miedo de algo, Lincoln? ¿Lo puedes ver?.- Le siguió ella tranquilizando a su hermano.

\- No sé qué es lo que puedo ver, no soy como tú que eres gótica y sabes mucho sobre esto, yo...yo...yo...solo...solo veo...yo solo veo Oscuridad y nada más...- El chico comenzaba a hablar bastante entrecortado, asustado, pero se estaban viendo las cosas que tanto quería Lucy que viera.

\- Observa tranquilo, ¿sientes mi manos? ¿Me sientes a tu lado?.- Preguntó la peli negra.

\- Sí, la puedo sentir. Respondió el chico.

\- ¿Y qué más sientes?. Añadió ella otra pregunta, mientras que Lincoln ahora el calor de Lucy y sus labios que se iban acercando hacia ella.

\- Lucy, ¿qué haces?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Shh, no temas, esto es parte de la vida, enfrentarse a los temores, sé perfectamente que no eres como yo, pero quiero que estemos juntos para toda la vida, Lincoln.

Ella lo abrazó, era raro ver que Lucy tomara esas acciones, que le estuviera expresando sus deseos más profundos a Lincoln, siendo ella una hermana fría, sin emociones, gótica, cosa que uno jamás pudo sentir a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué ves ahora, Lincoln? ¿Qué es lo puedes ver?.- Preguntó la gótica una vez más.

\- Veo a una hermosa chica como tú a mi lado y a la cual jamás dejaré.- Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa, mientras que unía sus labios bajo un tierno beso con la peli negra, la cual, tras terminar de besarse, se acurrucó con él contra su pecho, abrazándose mutuamente y quedándose dormidos.

Pronto volvió la electricidad al hospital.

\- _"Aunque estaba asustado al principio, ahora ya no le temo a lo que pueda haber en los pasillos, son solo cosas de mi imaginación, nada más, pero estando con Lucy, los dos seremos felices"._ \- Pensó Lincoln, mientras que acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos de la niña, para luego volver a besarla en los labios y finalmente caer dormido junto con ella, escuchando la dulce melodía de la lluvia que caía sobre las calles del Centro de Royal Woods.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Se preguntarán por qué este One-Shot transcurre en un hospital, se los explicaré: La semana pasada, el Jueves, estuve en la Capital Federal, visitando a mi primo que estaba recuperándose de una operación, era de noche y en el cuarto piso no había nadie allí, salvo algunas habitaciones con los recuperados por las operaciones y demás, pero hacia el fondo era toda una calma aterradora, casi parecido a la de las películas de terror, ¿Quién no sintió miedo en un pasillo o en un hospital así?.**

 **Ahí vino mi inspiración e hice este One-Shot que espero que disfruten. Nos vemos en próximos proyectos de Loudcest y en otras historias, tanto aquí como en Wattpad :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen día Domingo de mi parte.**


End file.
